


Swear Not By The Moon

by TalosLives



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cards, Complete, Confessions, Dark Past, Dating, Dating on Earth, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Feels, First Dates, Horses, Human Blitzo, Human Stolas, Kissing, London, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Paris (City), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Stolas, Sad, Shipping, Tragedy, Valentine's Day, casino - Freeform, human disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives
Summary: Valentine's Day was a sour reminder for Blitzo that not only was he single and unlucky in love, but that his past relationships always ended in failure. With Moxxie, Millie, and even Loona all occupied for the holiday, the boss of I.M.P. finds himself forced into calling Stolas for a date despite his hesitation in doing so. After all, their relationship was a physical one only and it wasn't like the Prince really liked him, right?For Stolas, this is the chance he has been waiting for to prove to Blitzo just how much he cares about him. To show the real side that lies with in as well as the emotions that he carries deep inside for the imp. To do this, he decides to give Blitzo the best date ever and open himself up fully to him. Will Blitzo find himself also opening up as the night goes on? Will he enjoy the date? Will they become closer? Only the moon knows as it shines above them in the night sky.Happy Valentine's Day 2020.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Loona (Helluva Boss)/Original Character(s), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 159





	Swear Not By The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm posting this a few hours early of V-Day just to help beat the traffic of stories that are most likely going to come on that day. I spend the past week working on this story and its quite a long one. It's a pure Blitzo/Stolas romance dating fic so if this is what you were looking for then you've got what you wanted. Just don't expect any sex because, again, I don't write sex scenes. And yes this was kind of inspired by the song Not By The Moon by GOT7. At least partly. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this. I'm just going to update My Princess one more time before working on the next Imp On Fire. 
> 
> Enjoy

If there were a single word to describe Blitzo's love life, it would be "complicated." The young imp had dated many girls and guys in his life, and almost all of them turned out to be total assholes, bitches, or both. Sure, he would admit his actions played a part in ruining whatever chance he and his boyfriend/girlfriend had of being something more than just a fling, but they were also at fault. Of the three demons he ever came close to caring about, one turned out to be a diva bitch of a succubus who was more full of herself than Queen Lilith, one turned out to be racist against hellhounds, and the other loved to eat horses. Okay, maybe the last one wasn't too big of a deal in the eyes of most demons, but hurting God's most perfect creatures was auto-strike out for Blitzo.

It was why he hated Valentine's Day. It was always a reminder that he, a handsome and lovable imp, was still single without a special someone while everyone else around him was dating or married. Well, except his Loony, but that was because Blitzo did everything he could to prevent her from dating until she was twenty-nine. Even if she often clawed his tail off for it.

Blitzo turned his computer off to get up for lunch while glaring at the calendar across from his desk. A pink heart was marked around the infernal day of love and happiness. Well, not until he took his gun and shot it off the wall. Kicking his office door open, Blitzo saw that everyone else was in the break room, so he strolled right in to warm up his egg noodles from last night's Chinese food. 

"Oh, sir, there you are," Moxxie said, closing the fridge behind him. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something I've noticed in our finances."

"I thought I told you I would handle our finances, Mox," Blitzo said as he reopened the fridge to get a soda and his meal. "You don't need to worry about the numbers. Despite my dyslexia, I'm very good at math."

"Then how come I always got failing grades in math whenever you tried helping me with my homework?" Loona asked, not bothering to look away from her phone.

"Anyway," Moxxie said, wanting to keep on track. "I noticed that a certain number of our funds were diverted into an account I didn't recognize." Blitzo's eyes widened as he turned the microwave on super hot by accident upon hearing this. "Sir, do you know what-"

"It's just an investment, nothing more," Blitzo said in a rush as he didn't want Moxxie to know that he invested in that Happy Hotel thing by accident. When he heard that porn star Angel Dust had started living there and asked for donations, he thought it was some new and rising porno studio to get good money from investing in it. Instead, it turned out to be some lame-ass place of  _ 'redemption'  _ that was seeking to send sinners to Heaven. He tried getting his money back, but upon learning that the  _ Radio Demon  _ was now part of that hotel, he quickly stopped his complaints and was  _ happy  _ to donate a few of their earrings here and there. For the good of others, of course. And himself. 

Blitzo clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and quickly faked a smile. "So, Valentine's Day is coming up! What's my favorite M&M couple doing this year?"

"Moxxie and I were thinking of going to Dis Vegas this year," Millie said, smiling brightly as Moxxie just stared at Blitzo with suspicion. Blitzo did his best to not look at him. He needed to focus on the wife and keep ignoring the clever one in this company. Not that Blitzo would ever admit that. "See the shows, try our luck at gambling, and have a lot of  _ private  _ time if you know what I mean."

"Ew, didn't need to hear that," Loona muttered, closing her eyes in disgust. 

"Great, so when do we leave?" Blitzo asked with a smile as his noodles finished heating up.

_ "We?"  _ Moxxie said, narrowing his eyes. "Sir, this is a time for couples. As in, just Millie and me. Neither of us is in a relationship with you. And before you say anything about wanting that three way-" Blitzo silenced him by shoving hot noodles into his mouth, which made the smaller imp's eyes start to water before he rushed for the nearby sink faucet. 

"Oh, come on! Any couple can have a special date whenever they want. I've always wanted to go back to Dis Vegas! We can make it a family trip and-"

"Actually, Blitz, I got a date for that day," Loona said plainly.

A snap went off in Blitzo's head as his pupils turned tiny upon hearing the word  _ "date" _ come out of Loona's mouth. Moxxie had just returned from the sink with his mouth still smoking from the hot food when Blitzo, enraged that his precious baby girl was being stolen by some boy, flung his arms out in a rage and knocked Moxxie into a wall upon contact. 

**_"WHAT?!"_ ** Blitzo shouted so loud that some of the other building offices heard this but shrugged upon realizing who it was again. "You're going out with some guy?!  _ A boy!  _ A filthy penis wielding, STD carrying, pregnant making, heartbreaking, disrespecting, using you like a crumpled tissue  **_BOY?!"_ **

"Blitz, he's my age," Loona said, deadpan. "I doubt he can be called a boy."

"Who is he?! Is it that Vortex guy?! I swear I'll neuter him before mounting his head  _ and _ his ass to the wall if he so much as touches you!" Blitzo vowed while clenching his fists in the air.

Loona growled before knocking her fist into Blitzo's face. "Ugh, will you chill already?! He's one of Vortex's friends that I met at a hound party. He's not a monster, and he's actually in college studying music." 

"You're dating an intellectual?" Millie asked in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loona asked, glaring at Millie, who put her hands up.

"Nothin', just didn't figure ya for likin' the smart type," Millie answered.

"I don't care if he's a college boy or the son of a prince! You are not dating any boys until-" 

"Sir, just let her be. I mean, she's an adult, and, as much as she can be irresponsible at times, she does have a somewhat good head on her shoulders," Moxxie said, getting up and dusting himself off. Blitzo turned to look at Moxxie in disbelief since he and Loona couldn't stand each other most of the time. Even the hellhound was surprised to see Moxxie coming to her defense. "Much as I can respect you trying to protect her, you are, as with Millie and me, trying to get too involved in our lives. Especially on a day where we want to have fun without you ruining it.  _ Again _ ."

"... You're talking about last year's Valentine's Day, aren't you?" Blitzo asked, nervously to which everyone nodded. "Okay, I admit that fires were my fault, but I was not the one who unleashed the zoo animals into the streets! That was totally not my fault!"

"Regardless, Blitz, I think I speak for everyone when we say we want to be  _ alone  _ for Valentine's Day," Moxxie stated, folding his arms. 

Blitzo quickly turned to the girls, who were both nodding in agreement. Blitzo shook with rage for a brief second as a pained expression appeared on his face, which was barely caught by the others. Before they could say anything, their boss grabbed his lunch and turned away from them. "Fine! Enjoy your stupid holiday! I'll just have fun on my own, and it will be ten times more fun than being with you losers!"

He didn't even bother waiting for a response or to check their expressions. He just marched back to his office, slammed the door behind him, and sat down to eat his noodles only to spit it out when the hot overcooked taste left a bad feeling in his mouth. Grumbling, Blitzo dumped the noodles in the trash and rested his head on the table with a loud smack. Damnit, this is why he hated Valentine's Day so much. Everyone was busy with a lover or someone close to them except him. He was the damn boss! He was supposed to have girls and guys crawling to be with him! Besides, weren't they a family?! Weren't they supposed to do everything together?

_ "Does anybody love you, Blitzo?" _

He really hated that robot and that damn sentence that always seemed to echo in his head.

_ Stupid Moxxie and Millie,  _ Blitzo thought as he lifted his head to lean back against his chair and stare at the ceiling.  _ Going off to enjoy their damn marriage together. Five years of being married, and they still suck lip at each other like magnets. Ugh, I hate seeing them all mushy and lovey-dovey! Why didn't any of the dates I went on end up like that?! And Loona dating?! She's not old enough to date! Well, okay, she is, but she is still my daughter! Well, I don't need them! I can get a date! I can get...well...shit... _

One person in all of Hell was willing to date him. A certain bird demon who had a fetish for imp cock and drank cum like an alcoholic to beer. The problem was Blitzo didn't  _ want  _ to ask Stolas out on a date because the guy could be an utter creep! Seriously, Blitzo was okay with being perverted, but the Goetia Prince took it to a whole different level. Continually texting or messaging him every hour or so, asking how he was doing and if he wanted to come over to  _ play.  _ Not to mention just how utterly sex-driven the Goetia Prince was from wanting it full-on anal with beads, rods, and Blitzo's dick─at the same time─to roleplaying as a helpless demon about to be executed by an archangel unless he fucked him. It wasn't that the sex was great. Hell, Blitzo would say Stolas was the best lover he ever had in bed. The problem was that's  _ all  _ that there was to this relationship.

Blitzo would fuck him once a month, and he could keep the magical book that allowed him and his employees to go the human world to perform their jobs. Sure, Stolas would often try to get Blitzo to accompany him on some other things like going out to theme parks, hanging out at his gardens for tea, and even inviting him to other special events the nobility held, but it was all a ploy. It had to be. What could Stolas even want with Blitzo in the first place? Besides a means to let out his frustrations in being married to a heartless bitch like Stella. That he couldn't blame him for since she was cold, demanding, prejudiced, and all-around unpleasant cunt. She was what the imp expected from the nobility, but at least Stolas wasn't like that. 

Rubbing his arm, Blitzo had to concede that Stolas was much nicer than he expected. Whenever Blitzo had to get something off his chest, usually after sex, Stolas listened to him. In fact, he practically was the only one Blitzo could talk to about any problems he was dealing with in his life. He didn't want to trouble Moxxie and Millie with his issues, and Loona ignored him most of the time. The prince was practically a psychologist for the imp.

Stolas also did help I.M.P. get jobs from other higher ranking circles by recommending them to his rich friends while also secretly donating money in exchange for simple jobs like bodyguarding, escorting, or just taking out an easy hit. Blitzo hated the idea of getting charity, but he was willing to look this over since it did technically require work. Plus, it was nice to have him on their resume.

Still, he didn't know what Stolas was expecting from this, and he was surprised this  _ relationship  _ of theirs had lasted for two whole years. He was a circus born imp who ended up being an orphan who had to crawl and fight for himself. Stolas had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, a golden toilet to shit in, and everything under the burning sun was his to have. Blitzo knew the rich very well. They were greedy, selfish, and did everything they could to get their way. He knew from experience just how downright nasty they could be, and he never knew one who was honest or decent in his eyes. Sure, Stolas might pretend to like Blitzo, but he wasn't like he  _ really  _ cared about the imp. Just what was between the legs. 

"Still," Blitzo muttered as he looked at the calendar again where the damn date, despite having a hole in it, was mocking him. "What do I have to lose?"

***

The work of Hell's nobility was never done, as Stolas' father often said to him before he passed away two thousand years ago. He truly did miss his father and mother many times as he lived with his so-called  _ wife  _ in the years that followed. Things only got better when Octavia was born, but now his little starfire was in college and growing up to find her place in the world. She did come down to visit or call when she could, but he missed the days when she was younger and sneaking into his office to get him to play with her. Sometimes it was a tea party, other times it was pretending to be heroes on a quest to defeat a bad guy, but many times it was just to read her a story or sing her a song. Without her around, life was sadly so dull and lonely. It was a sad thing for Stolas to admit, but he didn't have many friends save for those in his employment. Most of his childhood friends had become complete and utter  _ snobs  _ now that they had inherited their parents' titles and wealth. Others were just fake friends who he was supposed to like because of their sharing status as nobles. In all honesty, they were more of Stella's type of friends than his own.

He winced upon thinking about his wife and her current lover that were humping four floors above him on their bed. Like most nobles, Stolas found himself engaged to a woman he never met or knew about but was told he would stay by her side for life. Stolas hoped that such a marriage would be like his parents, who grew to love each other as time went on despite being arranged for them. Sadly, there were two problems with his own. First, Stella was cold, uncaring, and selfish to the point that she only cared about  _ her _ image more than anything. Second, Stolas soon realized that he was gay shortly after getting married. 

Try as he might, he couldn't get himself to _ 'do his duty' _ with Stella save for a few times when he needed a potion or two to get him up and ready. It was why it took so long for them to have a child when everyone else of their peers had filled their houses to the brim with sons and daughters. In all honesty, Stella didn't care about him, just his title and wealth, and regularly cheated on him very early on in their marriage. So Stolas cheated back on her with various men to deal with his loneliness and spite her. 

"Sir?" A voice alerted Stolas from his desk that he had company. An aging grey owl demon in a butler outfit, decorated with a prized silver moon pin with two feathers each on the side, soon entered the room with a stack of papers. "I've found the finance reports from last year's first quarter for you to compare. Just as you asked."

"Oh, please put them to the side, Reginald," Stolas said, pointing to one of the few free spaces he had on his desk. Tax season was upon them, and this required him to make sure his subjects and serfs gave their proper owes to him while making sure he was paying his fair share of taxes to the overall Royal Family of Hell. "I'm just about done here. I want to quickly compare last year's earnings with this year to see what's changed. We've been getting quite a lot of new residents into the area with how things are going in the various territory wars."

"Good thing we don't get caught up in those, Sir," Reginald said as he placed the stack down. "I think the last time we ever had to deal with one was six hundred years ago?"

"Yes, Earl Malthus was in a very bloodthirsty mood that year," Stolas said, remembering the brutal battles of that century. "Bloody bastard didn't give up until I had both his wings sliced apart and his left leg hit with a blood boiling curse. Not to mention it took days for me to end those rumors of me dying in the field of battle."

"Lady Stella held quite a party when word came that you were alive," Reginald said with amusement.

"Was that before or after the grand funeral she had before hinting to Duke Dantalian that she was single again?" Stolas asked dryly before he rubbed his head. "I curse the day my parents made me marry that woman."

"To be fair, sir, she doesn't enjoy being married to you as well," Reginald pointed out as he turned to one of the many portraits in his office. One that showed him and his wife posed for the painter but not holding hands. In fact, they were never once touching each other in any painting save for ones with their daughter.

"You think I don't know that? She goes on about how such a disgrace I am to the Goetia family name while doing little to advance myself further into the political field like joining Parliament or the Military. Ignoring the fact that I already have an important job to do, by orders of the Royal Crown, I'm content with what I have and need no more or less," Stolas stated but shook his head. "But it's never enough with some people. And with Stella, it's never enough unless she's Queen of the Heavens."

One thing that Stolas envied the commoners for was their ability to divorce their partners. Unless the spouse had committed a grave crime to warrant it, divorce was only given to nobles if you got approval from both the Church of Satan and Lucifer's authority. Others tried to have their husbands or wives killed, but Stolas would never do that to Stella. Not because he cared about her well-being. She honestly could get exterminated and Stolas wouldn't shed a tear. Mostly it was because he didn't want Octavia to suffer the loss of a mother like he did. Despite Stella showing little to no affection for their daughter, Octavia never once stopped trying to get her mother's approval and love since she was a child. When Stella found out that Stolas had cheated on her with Blitzo, Octavia learned of their broken relationship and initially blamed him for everything by taking her mother's side. It was only after explaining to her everything that she understood just how Stella's real anger wasn't that he cheated on her, but cheated on her with an  _ imp  _ of all creatures. Octavia was furious about that and stopped speaking to her mother for a while until she realized that was doing nothing and just continued to get closer to Stolas. Still, he knew in his heart his daughter just wanted her mother to love her like he did. It really says a lot when someone like Blitzo was a better parent then even Stella was. 

_ Oh, Blitzy. I don't care if you are an imp. You are the only one I desire deep in my heart,  _ Stolas thought with a warm smile. He had been enraptured by the imp when he first crashed at one of the parties that Stolas was hosting. Blitzo had been hired as entertainment, and Stolas found his act crude but funny. However, what really caught his interest in the imp was just how much he didn't give a damn about your status. A noble was no different from an ordinary demon on the street in his eyes. For most high-class demons, such a thing was unthinkable. For Stolas, it was enough to pique his interest for a private meeting.

It was there he saw just how  _ free  _ Blitzo was with his life and how much control he had over it. He made his own company, fought for every battle to keep it while earning a living, and lived life to the fullest with no regrets. A complete opposite of everything Stolas had in his life. Blitzo just seemed so happy and content with everything around them that Stolas envied him more than anything. The prince felt like a bird in a gilded cage to sing when called on. Meanwhile, Blitzo was a wolf who ran through the forests and howled in the night whenever he wanted. His passion and drive soon made Stolas feel something he had never felt before: _ desire _ . 

That was the first time they fucked, and it was a spark inside of Stolas that resurrected new life into him. Such a thing hadn't happened save for when Octavia was born. Despite the fact that Blitzo had stolen his magical grimoire to use as a means to help his business, Stolas was only amused and more drawn to the daring imp. So he let him keep the book in exchange for his services in bed. At first, Stolas thought it was just a means to help him get a good lay that his wife denied him, but the more he spent time with Blitzo, the more he began to fall for that devil of an imp. He knew Blitzo wasn't perfect, nor was Stolas blind to his faults, but there was still something about him, deep inside, that Stolas wanted to have more than anything.

Speak of the devil, a familiar commercial tune for a particular assassination company rang in Stolas' pocket. Quick as can be, Stolas took his cellphone and held it up to his face with joy. "Blitz! So nice of you to call!"

_ "Uh, yeah. Hi, Stolas. Listen, um, if this is a bad time-" _

"No, no!" Stolas said, waving his arm as he leaned back against his chair. "I wasn't doing much. What about you? How are you doing?"

_ "Oh, I'm fine. Not that busy either...um...listen...I found out that my schedule was free...five days from now and so I was wondering...if you wanted just to do something? I mean, I got nothing to do, and I figured I might as well just...do something with you so you can just stop texting me every six seconds and all that." _

_ Five days from now...wait a minute... _ Stolas felt his cheeks heat up while his heart skipped a beat before fluttering into the air. A knowing smile stretched from ear to ear as asked, "Blitzy? That's Valentine's Day. Are you asking me out on Valentine's Day?"

_ "What? Is it?! I had no idea! What a strange coincidence!"  _ Blitzo said while doing his best to fake his shock, but Stolas was no fool.  _ "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. It's not a date, mind you, just two...uh,  _ **_associates_ ** _ meeting up." _

"Blitz, you don't need to pretend. I'm happy to go out on a date with you," Stolas said, sighing with a dreamy gaze upon the ceiling. The idea of him and Blitzo, together and alone on the most romantic time of the year. Passionate romance and heart-wrenching emotions burning inside them. Not to mention feeling that warm, thick, red hot rod ramping up his asshole over and over again as he screamed his lover's name to the high heavens.  _ God, I'm going to cum if I don't calm down. _

_ "It's not a...Ugh, fine! But nothing perverted! And no sex! I also expect this to be paid entirely by you, so do whatever planning you want," _ Blitzo said on the other line.  _ "I gotta go. Do not talk to anyone about this in public or online!"  _

The call ended before Stolas could say anything, but he didn't care. He had a date with Blitzo! On Valentine's Day! Oh, if it weren't for the fact he was in Hell, then Stolas would have been sure he was in Heaven. The bird prince stood up and turned to Reginald with the biggest smile on his face. "Reginald! Cancel all my plans this week! I need to plan for my date with Blitz!" 

"Sir, might I say something?" Reginald asked, getting his charge's attention. "Normally, I would say nothing of this manner, but perhaps you should be looking at this date a bit differently."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Stolas asked.

"Sir, be honest with me. Do you  _ really _ like him?" The butler asked and got a nod as an answer. "Now, do you think he likes you the same way?"

"Well...I guess not  _ fully,"  _ Stolas said, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't stupid. He knew Blitzo didn't feel the same way as he felt about their relationship, and Stolas would admit part of that was his fault. He had been obsessed with Blitzo and his body that it had frightened the imp more than once. "I-I had been hoping to win him over."

"Sir, if I may be bold to state, I've known Mr. Blitz for about two years ever since you started this affair. While he has qualities I both admire and dislike, I can tell that he's not always very comfortable around you. No doubt he believes that the only thing you like him for is his ability to make you feel good in bed," Reginald stated plainly.

"T-That's not true, though!" Stolas said in a panic. "I've invited him out all over town, the palace, and even outside of both! I wanted him to have fun and...well...charm him."

"Has it worked?" Reginald asked, eyebrows raised. "Because the truth of the matter is that Mr. Blitz only comes when you call him. Usually, on these outings, you bribe him with the excuse of needing a bodyguard or something else to get him to comply. This is the first time he has ever called you for something, and this shows that, deep down, he might have some feelings for you, but obviously, he's holding them back."

"S-So what do I do?! If what you're saying is true, then I cannot waste this chance!" Stolas stated.

Reginald smirked and bowed. "Just listen to what I have to say, and I'll make sure that Blitz and you have a chance to become what you dream of, Sir."

Stolas nodded and soon sat down as Reginald began to speak.

***

_ What the fuck are you doing, Blitzo? Why are you going on a date with this guy?  _ Blitzo asked himself again as he put on the red tie. He had been trying to forget about Valentine's Day for the past few days until yesterday when Stolas had sent him a dark blue Italian made suit to wear for their date. He made sure none of the others saw it and was relieved when Loona left home early to go on her date with that  _ boy  _ she was seeing.

Sighing, Blitzo took one last look at himself in the mirror. He made sure to brush his teeth, trim his nails, properly work on his horns, and even bathed twice. Usually, Blitzo wouldn't have cared about such things, especially compared to all the other times that Stolas had asked him for company. The thing is, none of those were actual  _ dates,  _ at least in Blitzo's eyes. They were just hanging out at best. 

No doubt that Stolas would be taking them out to some fancy place in Hell, so Blitzo decided just to do his best not to embarrass either of them. A ring from his phone alerted the imp of a text, and he opened it up to read:  _ "Portal will be ready when you are." _

Blitzo quickly went to get the magical book on the table, remembering that Stolas wanted it brought back for some reason, and promptly texted that he was indeed ready. He watched as a portal soon opened up in Blitzo's living room, where he saw Reginald on the other side nod with greetings. Sighing, Blitzo decided to just get this over with and walk through the portal to end up in Stolas' living room. Reginald already had a glass of whisky for Blitzo to take and start drinking as the owl butler smiled. "I see you got Master Stolas's gift. You look rather well, Mr. Blitz."

"Yeah, well, I'll be handing it back once this dumb date is over," Blitzo muttered as he finished his glass in one shot and handed it over to the butler. "Just because I don't have my own million-dollar suit doesn't mean interested in charity." 

"Actually, Mr. Blitz, I believe that it is customary for dates to give a gift for their partner to keep permanently. As such, the suit is yours to keep as a  _ gift,  _ not a charity case," Reginald stated. 

Blitzo bit his lip and tried to think if that was a good enough loophole for his pride to ignore. In the end, he decided to fuck it and just that accept it was. "Eh, fine. Not my money. So where's the big bird? Got cold feet?"

"I'm right here, darling," Stolas said as he strolled into the room. Blitzo's eyes widened upon seeing what Stolas was wearing. It was an enrapturing white suit that reminded Blitzo of snow when he and his team had to go into the human world for a job. It looked so soft and smooth that it was hard to tell if that was because of good ironing or got tailored in one day. A silvery blouse with pearls at the end sparkled like diamonds as the lacings of the vest and white pants had golden trimmings decorated in various designs that were quite eye-catching. "Do you like it?"

"I...wow..." Blitzo had to admit. He did look quite good in the outfit. Just the right curves with his body and white did go well with Stolas's feathers. "I kinda feel underdressed now."

"Well, I did want to give you something like this, but I think some demons would be a bit too suspicious if you were wearing  _ royalty  _ like clothing," Stolas answered as he walked over and placed his warm hand on a blushing Blitzo's shoulder. "The suit I gave, I think, is quite handsome to you regardless. It goes well with your eyes, Blitz."

"Thanks, I guess," Blitzo answered before clearing his throat. "So, just as you promised. Nothing perverse and no sex after this date, right?" 

"Of course. Demon's honor," Stolas said, placing his talons over his heart and bowing. "I do promise to give you the best night you ever had, however."

"Well, I guess we better get going. So, where are we heading? Imp City? Pentagram City? The Capital?"

"Monte Carlo."

"Never heard of it? What ring is it on?" Blitzo asked, tilting his head.

Stolas giggled before shaking his head. "It's not in Hell, Blitzy. It's on Earth."

This made Blitzo's eyes widen. "Wait, Earth? We're going on a date on Earth?!"

"Of course," Stolas said, smirking. "I've used the book plenty of times to take myself or my family for vacations and events on Earth. In fact, I have a few locations that we'll be going to for our date, thanks to my magic: Monte Carlo. London. And then Paris." He then looked at Blitzo with a smirk. "Don't tell me you never considered using the book for pleasure instead of just work?"

"W-Well," Blitzo didn't answer and instead just rubbed his hands. "I...I...I can't turn myself into looking like a human. None of us can save for Loona."

"Oh, that's right. Imps aren't powerful enough to do such a thing," Stolas said, rubbing his chin before shrugging his shoulders. "No matter. 'Tis an easy fix." 

He snapped his fingers, and Blitzo began to feel funny. He looked down and gasped as his entire body started glowing blue and red before a swirl of energy enveloped him in a cloak of magic. It was gone as soon as it came, and when it went away, Blitzo didn't feel any different than usual, but that changed upon seeing his now white caucasian human hands. He rushed over to a nearby mirror on the wall and gasped upon seeing that his entire body was now human. His face was similar in shape save for the human nose, regular-sized eyes, muscled chin, and black hair with two white streaks on the side to symbolize his horns. His eyes had changed from their usual yellow and red color to a white and yellow pupil color, and he looked at his backside to see that there was no tail despite still feeling it. 

"Woah, this feels weird," Blitzo said, raising his hand and waving it in front of the mirror. "Do humans find this attractive?" 

"Trust me, the ladies will be dropping their jaws upon seeing us," Stolas said from behind Blitzo, who was spooked at first because the figure in the mirror didn't look anything like the bird demon. However, he soon relaxed upon feeling that familiar touch upon his shoulders. Stolas has gone for a more tan skin tone for his human disguise while also lowering his body size. After all, he was far taller than most humans, making sense to shrink himself. Although he still towered over Blitzo, much to his grumbling. Turning around, Blitzo looked at the smiling disguised prince and found him not that bad looking. He had a four o'clock shadow that was grizzled just right, one heck of a jawline, a small scar on his cheek that made him look dashing, white and dark brown eyes that reminded Blitzo of chocolate, and Stolas's dark grey hair was smoothed back into a ponytail that extended to his shoulders. He looked honestly like a real human prince from some far off country. 

Taking his hand out, Stolas offered it to Blitzo before winking. "Shall we?"

The disguised imp stared at it for a few minutes before sighing and giving a slight smirk. "Well, what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go already."

*** 

Blitzo had to admit that he was in awe by what he saw.  _ The Casino de Monte-Carlo _ looked like something out of a picture book. Perfect night sky with palm trees gently moving under the Mediterranean breeze. A small pool with a big blue stone egg was gently spewing clear blue water as wealthy attendants in fancy dresses walked here and there. The entire palace-like establishment was lit up like Times Square, and each building looked designed to perfection. Even Stolas's home, while larger, paled compared to the architecture that went into this place. 

Entering the main building, Stolas quickly signed them in at the front desk before taking Blitzo's arm into his own. Normally, Blitzo would do his best to get out of such an appearance, but he decided just to play along since that would just look suspicious. Plus, Stolas was paying for all this, so he supposed he should give him this much. They headed to the casino, where the entire golden painted area had crystal chandeliers above the players. Slot machines, poker tables, blackjack dealers, roulette, and more were available to play on four different levels as servants went back and forth with free drinks to take from their trays. Even the smooth and spotless carpeting looked set for a king.

"Woah, this beats Dis Vegas," Bltizo said, grinning at the thought of rubbing this in Moxxie and Millie's faces. However, he then turned to Stolas with a raised eyebrow. "You sure you're okay gambling your money away here? Actually, can money from Hell be used here?"

"We won't be using my money," Stolas said as he pulled a wad of cash. "We'll be using human money. I can easily make that stuff on the fly with a simple spell. We're just here for fun and enjoyment." 

"Sweet, then I'm not holding back on my greed!" Blitzo said as he grabbed the money and made for a roulette table. He shoved a fat lady in pink aside and put the money down. "Everything on Red Seven!"

The spinner raised an eyebrow before taking the cash and placing a chip on the table. Once everyone had betted, the wheel spun, and the ball soon dropped. Blitzo crossed his fingers but let out a disappointing groan when the ball landed on Red Twenty-Seven. "Damnit. Stolas, hit me again."

"Of course," Stolas said, handing a wad of money to his date. "I'll play too. I choose Black Fifteen and Black Thirty-One."

"Red Seven again!" 

The couple continued to play as Blitzo continuously used Red Seven for his number even when the wheeler suggested he choose a different number, but Blitzo refused to do so. Meanwhile, Stolas managed to win most of the counts, mostly thanks to luck. Sure, he could cheat to win, but that wouldn't be fun. Plus, it was amusing to see Blitzo continue to proclaim he'll win eventually.

"Come on, Satan! Daddy needs a new Glock 16!" Blitzo said as a nearby man wearing a cross looked at him with disgust before leaving. Once again, the ball failed to get to Red Seven. "Gah, this thing is rigged."

"I'm sure you'll get it next time," Stolas said, passing another wad of cash. "In fact, if you win this next round, we can do another game of your choice."

"Sure, I'm down for that," Blitzo said as he took more money and placed it all on Red Seven. This time he was the only one as people were starting to think that Blitzo's choices were cursed. 

Smiling, Stolas hid his hand behind his back and began to weave a simple spell under the wheel and ball that nobody noticed. Once the bets were all made, the wheel was spun, and the ball dropped. Blitzo leaned forward with narrow eyes as if he was trying to tell the ball to land on his number mentally. To everyone's surprise, including Blitzo, the ball did indeed land on Red Seven. "Booya!" Blitzo shouted, which got many people to stare at them, but quickly turned away as Blitzo started dancing in place. "I win! I win! You know it! You know it!"

"Out of seventeen tries..." The wheeler muttered, but Blitzo ignored him and just grabbed his winnings.

"See!" Blitzo said, pilling it into his pockets. "Never doubt me when it comes to luck! She's pretty much my bitch."

"I never doubted you for a moment, Blitzy," Stolas said with amusement before the two left the table to find some other game to play.

Stolas was sure that Blitzo would head to the slot machines, but instead he turned his head towards the card section. “Ooh, this looks fun.”

“Cards? Why not,” Stolas said with a smirk. “What shall we play? Poker? Texas-Hold-Em? Blackjack?”

“Baccarat!”

“Oh, that’s fun to I-wait, what?” Stolas turned to his grinning date in surprise. “You know Baccarat?”

“Know it? Bitch, I own it!”

***

Stolas honestly didn't think that he would be surprised for the night, but indeed Blitzo had done just that at the Baccarat tables. He didn't even know Blitzo knew how to play such a rare game that only was ever played in high-class casinos, both on Earth and in Hell. However, the second surprise was just how  _ good  _ Blitzo was at it. He had managed to clean out three players in a row as a crowd began to form from seeing just how well Blitzo was doing.

He was currently dealing with some Hungarian man in a white tux with a beautiful model looking lady with red hair and diamond dress who had her arms around him. Blitzo had eased himself entirely into the game and was even smoking a cigar offered to him via courtesy of the house. Taking a moment to sip his martini glass, even so far as to ask it shaken and not sired, Blitzo played his cards as the Banker showed a Six and a Ten while Blitzo had a Jack and an Eight and the Hungarian and a Four and Five. However, since both players betted on the Player winning, they both got their rewards.

"You seem to be very good at this game, Mr...?" The Hungarian man asked as he took his winnings.

"Bond. Blitz Bond," Blitzo said, which made a few people roll their eyes. Stolas, however, just giggled. "And I learned it from a friend at the circus I lived at a long time ago."

"A circus born man? You've seemed to have risen quite well," The Hungarian man said with a nod of approval. "I'm Péter Balázs of Balaz's Steel Industries. I was once a poor man myself, but I was able to rise into riches and fame. No doubt like yourself, of course. What is it that you do for a living?"

"My clients hire me to deal with people that have wronged them in the past."

"Oh, so you're a lawyer?" 

"Something of that nature. They say I'm one heck of a  _ devil  _ at my job. Plus, I personally like it. Revenge can pay very well," Blitzo answered with a wink to Stolas, who was amused by how this was technically true.

After betting on the Banker, while Mr. Balázs bet on the Player, the cards were dealt. Blitzo revealed to have a Jack and Ace, which gave him a one. He requested a third card, a Three, giving him four. Meanwhile, Balázs got a Six and Nine, but ten points were removed due to the game's rules, giving him five. In turn, the Banker revealed a Jack and Eight, which gave him just eight and the victory. Blitzo smiled as he was paid his dealing while Mr. Balázs just huffed. "Hmm, you seem to be a fortunate person, Mr. Bond."

"Call me Blitz," the disguised imp answered as he grinned at the man. "What do you say we add an extra wager to the next game?"

"Such as?" Balázs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We bet something expensive that isn't cash, and the winner keeps it. If it's a draw, then we just keep our stuff," Blitzo suggested, leaning back against his chair. "What do you say?"

"Hmmm, why not! I love a daring bet!" Balázs proclaimed with a laugh. "I have a reservation for the Le Salon Rose. The best restaurant in the casino. You have to wait years to get a reservation. I'll give you my place tonight for that as my bet."

He then turned to his wife. "If that's okay with you, honey."

"Oh, I'm sure we can find a replacement if you lose," she said, kissing his cheek. "I swear, you men and your games."

"Alright, as for me, I bet this..." Blitzo then pulled out something that even Stolas was surprised to see on him. It made the entire group gasp, and Mr. Balázs jaw dropped upon seeing what it was. 

"Is that what I think it is?" He whispered.

"I believe it's called a Tricentennial Royal coin?" Blitzo started flipping it in the air. "I think it's about worth 500,000 American Dollars per coin at least."

Before anyone could say anything, Stolas, who couldn't hold back his questions any longer, quickly snapped his fingers. In an instant, everyone in the room and outside the casino froze in place. Blitzo looked confused for a moment until he turned to a disbelieving Stolas. "What?"

"How do you have a Tricentennial Royal coin?! Those are rare in this world! I mean, they're practically useless in Hell, but still, there are quite a lot of rich demons who would buy one just for collector's value alone." Stolas asked in disbelief. 

"You don't think I know that? I've been saving this baby for a rainy day in case the company goes under," Blitzo said before sighing. "In all honesty, it's my mother's coin."

"Your mother's?" Stolas asked, confused. "No offense, but how does an imp find one of those in Hell? Much less in the circus."

"Mom wasn't always a circus performer," Blitzo said with a smirk. "She used to be a treasure hunter. Other demons hired my mom to go to Earth and find ancient treasures for them at the risk of her own life and a paycheck. She didn't care about the treasure. She was just a thrill seeker. One of the adventures she went on had her find one of these coins in some ship she found in a cave. She liked the design, so she kept it for herself and had it on her when she married my dad. One day, she gave this to me as a birthday gift, and I've had it ever since."

He smiled warmly while looking at it. "Plus, it's the only thing I have left of Mom after she died. A part of me thinks that even if the company went under, I couldn't sell it off since this is all I have left of her."

"...wait a minute," Stolas rubbed his chin as this story sounded familiar to him. He knew some of his fellow nobles did send imps and other lower-class demons into the human world to collect things. In all honesty, Blitzo wasn't the first person to get the idea of having jobs done in the human world. He was just the first to consider using the means for revenge hits. After some more time thinking, Stolas realized the name. "Debra Viles! That's her name, isn't it?"

Blitzo leaned back in shock. "Y-Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I've seen some of those artifacts at some noble houses, and they all told me they hired a female imp to get them," Stolas said with awe. "Wow, and you're her son?"

"Yeah, but I take more after my dad. Tillie was always the one who looked more like Mom," Blitzo admitted as he played the coin a bit before pointing to the Hungarian. "Soooo, mind unfreezing everyone? I got a dinner reservation for us to win."

"Are you sure you want to play something that valuable?" Stolas asked in concern. "I mean, you did say your mother gave it to you."

"Relax, I'm confident I'm going to win. Besides, I can always locate this guy tomorrow and kill him to get it back," Blitzo said, waving his hand. "Now come on. Unfreeze them."

Shrugging his shoulders, Stolas proceeded to do so with another snap, and everything moved as nothing had happened. Placing the coin on the table, Blitzo leaned forward and asked, "So what's it going to be, Pete?"

"Well, how can I resist such a rare find," Balázs laughed as he turned to the dealer. "Banker! Deal the cards!"

He proceeded to do so as Balázs placed his bet on a Player winning while Blitzo placed his stake for a Tie to everyone's surprise. Stolas's eyes widened, but he said nothing as he knew the odds of a player and the banker both tying were extremely rare. One in eighty. The Banker revealed his cards, which turned out to be a Four and Two, giving him a Six. Balázs took his hards and handed them over to his wife. "Kiss them for luck, darling?"

She smirked before doing so. Once they were kissed, Balázs soon revealed them to be a Six and a Queen, which gave him a six, much to everyone's surprise. Eyes then turned to Blitzo as he smirked and revealed a Jack and King, which meant he had zero, and so he requested one more card. The card was given, and everyone held their breath to see what it would be. Pausing, Blitzo picked up the card before turning to Stolas and handed it to him face down. "Well, pucker it up, rich boy."

Blushing, Stolas gave a small smile before kissing it with his lips. A few people realized that this meant and reacted with disgust, but most politely didn't say anything. Balázs smirked and nodded. "Your lover?"

"Got a problem with it?" Blitzo asked with a warning tone under his breath.

"On the contrary, I commend your bravery of being open about it," Balázs said, nodding. 

Blitzo smiled and peaked at the card he held, which only made his smile increase. With a flip, the entire crowd gasped as the card was revealed to be a Six. A three-way tie between them all, but Blitzo winning in the end based on his bet choice. Stolas quickly clapped for Blitzo, which caused a few others to do so before he pecked the blushing imp on the cheek.

"Well, you do have the devil's luck, Mr. Blitz," Balázs said as he got up and shook hands with his opponent. "I'll notify the restaurant at once that you will be taking our place. Don't worry about the bill. I'll take care of it. Consider it a reward for your daring choice of bet. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and thank you for the interesting experience. Come on, dear. Let's see what else is around."

Blitzo pocketed his coin and turned to Stolas with a wink. "Well, I'm hungry? Fancy a meal?"

"Yes, indeed," Stolas said as the two wrapped arms and walked away, leaving others to look at the two both with envy and awe.

***

Just as was promised, the two were given a table as soon as Balázs called the reservation desk. After ordering their meal, the two disguised demons quickly engaged in small talk that found them laughing over shared stories. It was only further helped by tasty food that made their mouths water in pleasure from each bite.

"You know, normally I don't dig rich people's food, but this sirloin steak is pretty good," Blitzo said before eating another bite. 

"Yes, this quite a different plan I had for our dining experience, but this turned out to be better than I expected," Stolas said, raising his glass in agreement before finishing his latest drink and returning to his veal cutlet. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Much as I hate to say it? Yeah, I am so far," Blitzo said before raising his eyebrow. "You've actually been acting...normal for once."

"What do you mean?" Stolas asked despite already knowing the answer. Reginald had practically drilled into him to keep his sexual appetite down and not freak out his date. 

"Well, for one, you haven't said anything about wanting to eat my dick out like you were with that appetizer," Blitzo said, which made Stolas start to blush, much to the imps amusement. "You were just thinking about it, weren't you?"

Sighing, Stolas wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat with some water. "I suppose this is as good a time as any to apologize for my earlier behavior when we started knowing each other. You must understand, I'm married to a wife who doesn't love me, and a man has his needs, you know? I didn't mean to freak you out, I just...well..."

"Were majorly sexually repressed?" Blitzo answered, which made the prince slowly look down in shame. Biting his lip, Blitzo sighed, "Look, I admit it was creepy, but if you're willing to stop being like that, then I can put it under us. Now, let's talk about something. We are on a date after all."

"What should we talk about?" Stolas asked, tilting his head. 

"Hmm, what about your family? Not your bitch of a wife or your cute daughter, I mean like parents and siblings? Got any of them?" Blitzo asked, pointing at him with his fork.

Stolas smiled as he decided to relax a bit and think back to when he was truly happy. "Well, as you know, I am of the Goetia bloodline. A powerful race of demons that has existed since before Lucifer's fall. Our family used to rule Hell originally in a series of kings and queens all fighting for control over the dominion of Hell. Then Lucifer and his army of Fallen Angels took over, and we submitted to him."

"Do you guys hate him for that?" Blitzo asked, folding his arms.

"Trust me, a lot of Goetia Families have tried or are conspiring to overthrow him and the Fallen Angels for control over Hell again. Most of us don't want to be part of his little crusade against God just because he has daddy issues," Stolas said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I've seen the power of God first hand, and there's no force in the universe that can match it. It's a losing battle. That's why my part of the family never bothers to get involved in such things. We prefer to stay to our little side of the pentagram." 

He turned to a waiter and asked for more wine before continuing. "Now, my father was Prince Straril Goetia. He was a tough but fair demon who was loyal to those he trusted and slowed to anger. He was the one who taught me magic and was one of the most brilliant masters of the arcane arts ever. I can fondly remember when I performed a spell higher than him that he proudly told me he had never had a better student and hugged me tighter than ever." Stolas smiled upon remembering the tears in his father's eyes that day. His father rarely cried, but it was one of the happiest memories he had of him. "My mother, Hara, was gentle as a flower. She was always warm and smiling with a love of gardening. Most of what I know of it I learned from her, and the garden I have is the same one we used to work on together. I used to spend the nights practicing my astrology there as my parents watched me with a picnic basket ready when I was done."

"They sound like good parents," Blitzo said with an honest smile. "We're they an arranged marriage as well?"

"Yes, but they grew to love each other over time. Sadly, complications with my birth lead my mother to only having me as a child," Stolas said, sighing. "I miss them dearly. Reginald is the closest thing I have to a parent now since he helped raise me ever since I was a chick."

"How did they...you know?" Blitzo asked but hesitated in entirely saying it.

"Die? Assassination," Stolas answered grimly as he gripped his hands. "One of my cousins was fourth in inheriting everything in our family if something happened to my parents and me. Some of our servants decided to accept a bribe to kill us in our sleep...with angel steel weapons."

"Shit..." Blitzo said, lowering his head.

Tears appeared in Stolas's eyes before he wiped them away. "My parents didn't survive the assault, but I heard their screams just before they could get to me. I made sure to kill most of them before finding out who paid them to do this. They were punished severely for what happened. After that, I became the head of my house and married Stella six months later."

Closing his eyes, Stolas put a hand over his face to hide his tears. Losing his father and mother was tough, and since it was by angel steel, they would never come back to life. He would never see his mother's bright velvet eyes or his father's proud smile ever again. He made sure his cousin suffered before handing him off to Lucifer to be executed, yet it did nothing to ease his pain. If anything, it was the start of his current miserable life with Stella being a nightmare on her own and discovering his sexuality too late to do anything about it.

He felt a warm and caring hand grab his own as Stolas looked up and saw Blitzo staring at him with something that he never thought he'd see a demon:  _ understanding. _

"I know what it's like to lose family..." Closing his eyes, Blitzo slowly reached out and pulled out his mother's coin. "My parents are dead too. Not permanently like yours, but they're gone, and they're not coming back for a while. Not with how they died. My older sister, Tillie, is gone too." He looked at the coin with a heavy sigh. "I remember growing up in that circus. Dad was always pushing us to do our best, and he could come across as an asshole, but he did everything to toughen us up and taught us to always stick together as a family. He told us the world was cruel for imps like us, so we had to rely on each other to survive. That's what a family is all about, he always said." 

Flipping the coin in his hands, Blitzo continued, "Mom was always the spunky one. She acted more like a best friend than a mom, but there was no doubt she loved her kids. Whenever we failed to learn a trapeze act, she would encourage us to keep going. Plus, she took no shit from anyone. Be it a noble, sinner, or imp, and she would make it plain as day if she didn't like you and give you the reason why." 

"How did they meet? You said your mother was a treasure hunter for hire," Stolas asked, wiping his tears, and leaned closer to listen in.

"One of Mom's clients tried to rip her off and leave her to die, so she stole what she was supposed to get and went on the lamb after selling it for cash. She met Dad while hiding out in the circus. The two fell in love as they spent time together and eventually married to have my sisters and me," Blitzo explained.

"What was it like having siblings?" 

Blitzo snorted and let out a chuckle. "Part pain and part pleasure. Tillie was the oldest, and she acted more like a mother than Mom did. She could cook, clean, and do laundry like a homemaker, and yet she was so smart she could have gone to college on a scholarship. She also had a mean temper if you got her angry. Like a Hellhound with a tick in its ass. As for Barbie Wire, she..." Blitzo paused and growled before putting the coin away. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Is everything alright?" Stolas asked.

"Fine, just...let's finish the meal and head to London," Blitzo answered as he went back to his food. 

Stolas was about to open his mouth for his curiosity to be sated but stopped himself. It would do no good to bring it up now and ruin the night. He knew that he had to take things slowly with Blitzo since anyone could tell the imp had layers of emotional defenses buried deep within himself. Plus, Blitzo was right. They needed to get to London soon for what Stolas had picked for them next.

***

Blitzo had been to London before for a few jobs, but he honestly hated the place. It was always raining, the people were rude half the time, and everyone complained about hating Parliament but still elected the same idiots each election. Democracy was seriously overrated in Blitzo's mind, and he believed the bloody royal family should just overthrow the system to rule again. Then again, one of their princes married a complete idiot, so it wasn't like they could have done any better. 

Still, he trusted Stolas so far with their date, so he only figured it would be best to hold his complaints. Walking through the city streets, Blitzo wondered where they were going until they appeared to be heading towards a large field in the city that had bright lights so that the people inside could see. Blitzo wondered why they would be going to a park of all places until he saw that this was no ordinary park. There were stables, jumping tracks, and trails for this place's proper occupants to ride, relax, and train. Blitzo felt his heart leap with joy, and he soon found himself rushing to the edge of the fence to get a good look at an English Thoroughbred riding past him in a gallop.

"Horsies!" Blitzo said with joy as he saw dozens of his favorite animals. Blitzo turned to a smiling Stolas and grinned back at him. "Okay, this is awesome."

"I figured you'd be happy. This park is for riders to enjoy themselves, and I asked if we could borrow some to ride around," Stolas explained.

"Really?!" Blitzo had stars in his eyes as he clasped Stolas' hands. "We can ride them?!" 

"Of course, Blitzy. For an hour or so anyway," Stolas answered. As soon as he said that, he found himself dragged towards the entrance by a laughing Blitzo.

***

Blitzo wasn't sure that demons had past lives on Earth, but if they did, the assassin could have sworn that he was a horse once. Ever since he was a little boy, he had been fascinated by these creatures to the point where he considered them the ones God made in his image rather than humans. Or at least the big guy should have considered it. Seriously, horses weren't the ones who got kicked out of the Garden of Eden after all. 

Breathing in that warm nightly dew air, Blitzo guided his Welsh Palfrey, named Buttercup, down the pathway in the park while patting her neck gently. "You're a good girl, Buttercup. A very good girl."

"I see you know your way around horses," Stolas said, riding a Cleveland Bay breed named Arthur. "And here I had plans for us to take lessons."

"We had horses at the circus," Blitzo said, smirking. "In fact, I actually learned how to ride one faster than I learned how to use the trapeze rope. Ring Master Baxten almost convinced my parents to let me become a horse rider when I showed them my stuff." He shook his head in amusement. "But my dad wouldn't have it in the end. Don't get me wrong, I did love being a trapeze artist, but if I had to live the circus life all over again, it would be a horse rider. Not a clown. I'm not good at being a clown."

"Really? I found you to be funny," Stolas said in surprise as they rested the horses to let them graze. 

"Tch, you might be the only person in the universe who does so," Blitzo muttered, gripping the reins. He could recall every time he tried to tell a joke or give a good performance for those brats at Loo Loo Land, but he always ended up with an empty stage on good days or rotten apples thrown at him on the bad ones. Worst of all was that robot clown, Fizzarolli, who liked to mock him every day for having more fans who loved him than the Blitzo ever did. 

_ "Does anybody love you, Blitzo?" _

Upon hearing that echo in his head, Blitzo found himself turning to Stolas, who looked at him with curiosity. "Something wrong, Blitz?"

"N-No," the imp turned away and blushed. "Just thinking about something is all."

"Hmm," Stolas said before letting his horse move again. "I've been thinking, by the way. About our deal."

"Deal? You mean the one with the book?" Blitzo said, much to his surprise.  _ Great, what is he going to ask for now? Whips and chains every night? Or two nights of "passionate fornication” a month? Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad, but still...I guess I should have expected this. _

"I've decided that you no longer need to spend a monthly session in bed with me," Stolas said, which made Blitzo nearly snap his neck towards him as his jaw dropped. Stolas smirked and winked. "Don't get me wrong, I'd still like that, but I'd rather you bed me with your own free will than having to do it just to keep your company afloat. I still require the book for my job once a month, of course, but you can just deliver it and leave whenever you want for the day before returning for it. Or you can stay for tea and dinner. Or anything else in between. It's all up to you."

"Really? Why the sudden change?" Blitzo asked, narrowing his eyes.  _ What game is he playing? _

"Blitz, I'm not doing this dating thing just because you were bored on Valentine's Day," Stolas said with a charming smile. "I'm doing this because I genuinely like you. I'd like to think we are at least friends, but I'd love us to be something... _ more. _ "

It was at that moment, for the first time in the two years since they met, that Blitzo realized that Stolas was truthful about his feelings. This made Blitzo just freeze up inside as he stared at the smiling prince whose grey hair was glowing perfectly in the moonlight, giving him an ethereal glow. Was Stolas serious? Did he  _ like  _ Blitzo? As in  _ like like?  _ That nearly made the imp fall off his horse in shock. "Y-You can't be serious...I mean...it's not possible..."

Stolas had his horse walk over to Blitz's and lift the imp's head with his finger when he was close enough. "Why? Because I am a prince and you are a commoner? Because I am married? Or because you fear what others will say? I do not care about the nobility's rules or social expectations. I've done that, and all it's done is made me miserable. My wife has been sleeping with other demons for as long as we were married. It's a sham of a marriage, and the only reason I can't divorce her is that I need good grounds to do so."

"Cheating on your spouse isn't enough?" Blitzo asked in disbelief.

"It's Hell. You'd be surprised how many noble demons cheat on each other's spouses," Stolas said before poking at Blitzo's heart. "Finally, I do not care what others say, and I know deep down you don't either. So what's the real reason, Blitz?"

"... I'm not good enough for you," Blitzo muttered as he looked away in shame. Closing his eyes, he felt his heart nearly rip itself in destain for every mistake and problem Blitzo had ever created in his life. Not just before his family's demise, but also afterward and the people he's hurt along the way. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of in the past. I've hurt people I cared about, even when I don't mean to do it. Sometimes I do stupid things, and that ends up causing more problems. I still think it's a miracle that Moxxie, Millie, and Loona haven't just abandoned my red ass because of my attitude alone." He looked at Stolas with sorrowful eyes and shook his head. "Stolas, everyone I've ever had a good relationship with, be it family, friend, or lover, has always gotten hurt because of me. Even when I try to keep things stable, I just mess it up. You should just focus on finding someone else to hook up with besides me. I'm only going to bring you trouble. I'm just not a good person."

Stolas just stared at Blitzo for a good while before sighing. "No."

"No what?" Blitzo said, confused.

"No, I'm not going to search for anyone else," Stolas said before poking his lover's heart. "I've seen good things inside of you, Blitz. A bad person doesn't go out of his way to adopt a fifteen-year-old hellhound orphan out of the kindness of his own heart. A bad person doesn't take on a struggling couple looking to make ends meet and giving them the means to keep their apartment and save up for a family. A bad person doesn't give a care package to a sick bird. A bad person doesn't treat his employees like family. You may do bad things, say bad words, and sometimes have bad ideas, but I believe that deep down, you are a _ good _ person, Blitz. It's buried deep inside and if I have to dig it out of you, then so be it. But I am not choosing anyone else. _ I choose you _ ."

"I...I..." Blitzo found himself speechless and nearly teary-eyed upon hearing this. Nobody, save for his family, had ever  _ wanted  _ Blitzo and meant it. It was either a lie or never said. No lover or friend has done such a thing that made the imp assassin believe it, and yet here, while sitting on this horse, did Blitzo finally find someone who he thought really did care for him. Wiping his eyes, Blitzo just chuckled and said, "Damnit, why are you acting so corny?"

"Well, it's working, isn't it?" Stolas said as he gently leaned over and kissed Blitzo on the forehead. "Come on. Let's bring these horses home so we can go to our final destination for our date."

Blitzo nodded and began following Stolas back to the stables. However, as he did so, he felt sad that the date was soon going to end. 

***

"Wow..."

That was all Blitzo could say as he stood upon the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Seeing the city in all its wonder at midnight, the full moon above them, and the lights across the streets blow blinking like stars. It made Blitzo look at the city and realize just how incredible humans could build such a sight while unable to use magic. Honestly, when you get down to it, most of Hell looked the same one way or another with spiked buildings, flaming street lights, and living eyes on the crosswalks. You could go to one city on Earth and then to another one and find so many unique things it had compared to each other. 

"This is one of my favorite views in the entire mortal world," Stolas said, leaning on the railing. "I come here whenever I need to think or just want some quiet time."

"How is it that we're able to do this without anyone around us?" Blitzo asked as he looked around and saw nobody around. Not even security guards.

"I placed a charm rune here a long time ago that, when activated, causes any human in the 10 miles area to think about going home and drink some wine before heading to bed early," Stolas answered as he took in the deep air. "Since we're alone. We can ditch the human disguises."

After Stolas snapped his fingers, the two demons were engulfed in blue flames before appearing as their regular Hellborn selves again. Blitzo stretched out his arms upon feeling his old familiar body back before looking down from above. "Wow, nice fall. We’re really high up...in fact...” 

Grinning, Blitzo jumped on the railing and managed to maintain his balance as he spread his arms around. “ **_I’M KING OF THE WORLD!”_ **

His voice echoed for a bit before he chuckled and backflipped back onto the platform. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

"You wouldn't be the first to get that idea," Stolas replied.

The two demons stood there in silence while taking in the sights. After the long day that Blitzo had both at work and with this date, it was nice just to relax and let the wind blow in his face. He smiled as he closed his eyes to let every fiber of his being let loose. It had been a long time since he had felt so at peace with himself and his surroundings. Truthfully, this entire experience had been one of his best nights ever.  _ And I had it all with Stolas of all demons. I guess I was wrong about the guy. He really does like me. Still, should something like this really happen? _

Even though Stolas had all but flat out said he wanted to be with Blitzo regardless of any doubts, the imp still felt hesitant to go forward. His heart told him to take this opportunity and be with Stolas. Not just as a bed partner or even as a friend, but a true lover. Stolas had shown just how much Blitzo meant to him with this one date alone, and it was clear that his heart was dead set on making Blitzo his _ boyfriend _ , but Blitzo still hesitated. It wasn't just all the doubts that he expressed earlier that held him back, but it was also the trust concept. Could he trust Stolas to be there to care for him? To treat him right?

To  _ love  _ him?

Blitzo then felt something brushing against his tail. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the feathery end of Stolas's tail lovingly blushing against Blitzo's backside. Rather than say anything about it, Blitzo just closed his eyes and let his tail slowly wrap around Stolas's as the two said nothing while their end limbs continued to embrace one another.

It had to have been thirty minutes past the hour before Blitzo decided to finally ask one last question to determine what he would do. One final test to see if Stolas should be allowed into his heart or not. "Why do you like me?"

"I'm sorry?" Stolas asked, turning his head towards Blitzo.

Facing his date and staring him straight in the eye, Blitzo asked, "You could have any demon in the entire underworld as a lover, and yet you want to be with me? Why?"

For a long time, Stolas said nothing. Then he sighed and lowered his head while turning away. "Because you have what I've wanted for so long but denied my entire life. And that is  _ freedom."  _ He gripped his talons and narrowed his red eyes, which began to glow in the night. "From the moment I was born, I had everything  _ decided  _ for me. My love life. My career. My responsibilities. Everything was already predestined for me without my say so. It's honestly the one thing that I hated my parents doing for me despite my eternal love for them. I had no say in anything, nor was I allowed to venture out of this path. Or rather, I was too afraid to do so."

"But you're rich and powerful," Blitzo pointed out.

"Yet I was miserable. Helpless. Lonely." Stolas shut his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his body. "Can you imagine doing the same thing day in and out for centuries? A thousand years, even? Ruling over a land that is always under threat of being taken over? Married to a cold and heartless wife who doesn't love you and verbally abuses you every second to the point where you feel worthless? To have your so-called  _ friends  _ be liars, cheaters, and vipers who are secretly trying to have you weakened or killed off to claim what you own? To be forced to read the fates of all the noble demons of Hell, the job you are  _ destined  _ to do but are unable to read your fate or choose what your fate will be? My life became an endless nightmare after my parents died, and, deep down, I died with them. I wished I was dead for the longest time because I'd rather take the embrace of oblivion than the life I had. Only Octavia being born started making me feel anything in life was worth something, but as she got older and more independent, I started feeling that same darkness inside of me."

He then turned to Blitzo and smiled. "Until I met you."

Slowly, Stolas turned around and put his hands on Blitzo's shoulders. With a weak, trembling smile, he continued, "You were unlike anyone I had ever met. You didn't care if I was a prince or more powerful. You just came in and did what you wanted without anyone holding you down. You, the weakest of Hell's minions, fought against your fate and continue to do so despite all the odds against you. Even after you've fallen, you still get back up and keep fighting because you want to show the rings that it didn't matter if you were an imp. You were going to show them all that you were going to keep fighting to get what you wanted, and that was whatever it was you desired. Money. Fame. Wealth. You didn't care how you did it or what you needed to do, and you just did it. You went against society. You went against  _ fate.  _ You...you inspired me."

"Stolas..." Blitzo whispered as he held onto those warm feathery hands. His lips trembled as Stolas slowly hugged him. 

"You inspired me to fight against my cruel fate!" Stolas cried out, sobbing as he cradled Blitzo. "I don't want to be married to Stella! I don't want to be reading the fates of demons! I want to work on my garden! I want to go out and explore places! I want real friends who will love me for who I am and not what I am! I don't want to deal with the pieces of shit that are Hell's nobility! I want to read, write, sing, dance, and live my life how I want to do it! I want to watch the stars with my daughter while watching her grow up into a star that burns on its own so bright that the sun would be filled with envy! I want to help you with your company because I love its concept! I love your employees who are so unique, and I...I...I..."

Getting into Blitzo's eye level, Stolas looked at him and softly whispered, "I love you, Blitz. I love you so much, and I want to prove it to you. I want to date you and make this work because I've never felt like this with anyone else. I know that I've messed up at first, I don't blame you for being so afraid of me, but the truth is I love you because of what you've done for me, Blitzo. You've given me  _ hope.  _ Hope that I can one day be  _ free." _

Blitzo lowered his head as he heard the sentence once again. 

_ "Does anyone love you, Blitzo?" _

_ Yes.  _ Blitzo thought.  _ Yes, there is someone. _

"...I was sixteen when my parents died," Blitzo muttered, unable to stop himself as he began to shake. "Some Overlord, I forget what their name was, wanted the land we were using for some establishment he wanted to build. Ring Master Baxten told him to fuck off, but...he wouldn't take no for an answer." 

Slowly, Blitzo turned to the city again, only he wasn't seeing Paris, but big-top tents on fire with the sounds of animals and demons crying in pain as gunfire echoed in the air. "They came in the night. Fire. Guns. Bombs. Everything you can imagine. I was asleep when I first heard the chaos as Dad told us all to get up and get ready to run. We didn't even have time to pack up as some hired goons saw us just about to leave. Dad charged at them with his shotgun while yelling at us to move. Tillie hesitated too much and got shot right in the head. Her skull matter decorated our wagon home as my mother screamed in despair."

"Blitz..." Stolas whispered, but the imp held his hand out. He needed to say it all. He needed to get it out for once.

"M-Mom was unable to move despite Dad telling her to do so," Blitzo shrugged to keep his voice calm, but he just couldn't help it and began to breathe heavily. "It took...It took Barbie and me both to grab her and drag her away just as Dad was holding them off...we then heard him scream...and then nothing...I knew he was gone as well..."

"The flames were everywhere...bodies on fire or covered in bullet holes...friends that I grew up with...my fellow carnies who had been like family...our homes and lives...all of it ruined by some fucking rich prick who wanted the fucking land to build a set of hotels..." Blitzo growled as he punched the railing. "My mom...My sister and I...we just barely got to the edge, but just before we could get to safety...another gunshot went out, and my mom went down with her leg bleeding like crazy."

He closed his eyes and began to cry. He remembered the scared and yet knowing look on his mother's face as the sound of the mercenaries got closer. "She...she told us to hide and not to come out no matter what. We hid behind some boxes as a gang of demons came. They messed around with her a bit, teased and beat her...then...then they..." He took a few deep breaths before sobbing. "They took her clothes off...she tried to fight back...but she couldn't...they overpowered her...they...one by one...they....they..."

Stolas was right there by his side, turning him around and letting him cry on his expensive outfit. The white lace soon was covered in tears as Blitzo wailed as hard as he could, remembering the day his entire life went to shit. He could remember seeing and hearing his mother being ravaged by each of the demons as he held his sister back, keeping her mouth closed as she struggled to save her. But Blitzo knew that if they got spotted, they would die. No matter how much he wanted to, there was no saving his mother. He had lost his father, mother, and older sister. He couldn't risk losing his twin either, even if it meant sacrificing his mother for the both of them.

After a few more minutes of crying, Blitzo muttered, "...when they were done with her...they just slit her throat and went on their way...Barbie and I ran like Hell. We ran for days...when we were unable to run anymore, I thought my life wouldn't get any worse." Growling, Blitzo slowly backed away and looked down at the floor in anger. "But it did...My fucking sister...my twin...she accused me of letting Mom die! That I was a coward who let her get raped and murdered because I was too much of a chicken-shit to save her!  _ Well, what the fuck did you expect us to do against nine armed demons, Barbie?! What the fuck did you expect us to do?! You would have killed us both! I saved us! I kept us safe!"  _ He started screaming into the air.  _ "You think I wanted her to die, you fucking bitch?! I would give  _ **_anything_ ** _ to have saved her! So fuck you for leaving me! Fuck you, you abandoning piece of shit!" _

Taking a few deep breaths, Blitzo slowly wiped away his tears and turned to Stolas with an emotionally broken gaze. "I never saw her after that. I sometimes heard of her, but I never dared to approach her. All I know is that she still blames me...hates me...even though I'm the only family she has left in this world." Blitzo lowered his head. "So I figured I'd just make a new family...and I do, or at least I hope I do. I love Loona. I love Millie. I even love Moxxie. I treat them as if they were my own family, but I screw up so many times...I fear they'll just get sick of me and leave me alone again...because that's my worst fear. I don't...I don't want to be alone anymore." 

Turning to Stolas with a sorrowful smile, Blitzo stated, "So, I guess you and I are a lot more alike, huh?"

Stolas nodded. "Yes...I guess we are two broken and lonely souls." He then slowly walked over to Blitzo and looked down at him. "Yet, I believe two broken souls can become one and fix one another up." 

"I want this," Blitzo whispered as he slowly placed his head upon Stolas's chest. "Promise me that if we do this, you will never abandon me? Ever?"

"I never will," Stolas said, stroking his horns. "I swear it by the moon."

Blitzo chuckled. "You shouldn't swear by the moon."

"Why not?"

"Because it changes differently every night."

"True, but it never fades away even in the darkest of nights. Just like my love for you," Stolas whispered. He leaned his head down and kissed Blitzo right on the lips. In all the times they had been lovers, not once had their lips connected until now. Blitzo slowly closed his eyes and kissed back as he felt a wave of passionate fire burning between them. A course of lighting empowered the imp to wrap his arms around Stolas and press harder. In turn, Stolas opened his mouth and let his tongue enter Blitzo's mouth, and began to slither inside like a snake in its hole. Blitzo felt his entire body melt at the pleasurable feeling of Stolas entering his mouth and carving his way viciously through without stopping. God, he felt his whole body melt with pleasure, and his loins were starting to wet. 

Eventually, the two had to breathe, and both gasped for air as they stared at each other, face to face, with loving grins. "Blitz?" Stolas asked, blushing. "Please, be my boyfriend?"

"... It's  _ Blitzo _ , and why the fuck not," Blitzo said, giving him his real name as he nuzzled the owl demon. Tears were in both their eyes as their hearts were pressed against one another before engaging in another long kiss. However, Blitzo soon ended it and smirked. "You know that rule I said about us not having sex?"

"Yeah?"

"Consider it revoked."

This made Stolas grin as he snapped his fingers and a portal appeared before them. Rushing inside, both demons found themselves back at the palace inside a bedroom. A special one that Stolas had commissioned just for the two of them to avoid his wife, the two of them were already latched onto each other, mouth to mouth while stripping themselves of their clothing until they were in their underwear. In less than a few seconds, their semi-naked bodies were pressed against each other as Stolas was thrown onto the bed with Blitzo looking down upon him with a hungry grin. He licked his lips and then made a dive for the feathery neck, nipping it slowly and with such force that Stolas tweeted with each bite. The two's groins started to become harder and harder as Bltizo moved from the neck to the lips, and the two engaged in a match to see whose tongue could dominate more. 

Blitzo won by wrapping his long slithery tongue around Stolas's and jerked it around to the point that it went limp from pleasure. Blitzo strode his backside left and right, tail whipping alongside his rear end like a snake. Slowly ending the kiss, he stared at the owl demon eye to eye and grin. "Ready, partner?"

"Y-yes, Bltizy...fuck me...fuck me so hard..."

"No, I'm not going to fuck you," Blitzo whispered as he leaned closer and whispered in his lover's ear. "I'm going to make  _ love  _ to you..."

Stolas was glad he put up those silence seals around this room as Blitzo had him screaming all night.

  
  


***

Loona looked up from her magazine to see Moxxie and Millie walk in upon hearing the door open. "Well, look who's back from their vacation."

"Hey, Loona," Millie said, waving with a smile that she ignored. "How was Valentine's Day with your date a few days ago?"

"Eh, it went okay. Nothing special happened, but we're going to try going on a few more dates before deciding to go steady or something," Loona answered as she raised the magazine a bit to hide her blush. Truth be told, it was one of the best nights she ever had. Her date was a great guy who seemed to have thought the same of her. Sure, he wasn't as ripped or big as Vortex, but he was cute, friendly, and liked her taste in music. "A-Anyway, how was Dis Vegas?"

"It was awesome! We even managed to score $10,000 in a lucky slot machine!" Millie said, pumping her fist in the air. Loona smiled and nodded in congrats. "We're going to use that money for our plans of making a family. Right, Moxxie?"

"Yup, in fact," Moxxie walked over and nuzzled his wife. "I wouldn't be surprised if all that love-making we did results in a little bun in the oven in a few weeks." He started rubbing her tummy while his wife giggled. 

Loona snorted at the sight, but she found herself smiling nonetheless. "Well, I guess this year's V-Day was a success for everyone. Well, save for Blitzo."

"How is the boss doing, by the way?" Moxxie asked, putting his arm on his side. "I kinda felt bad for him since he was the only one out of the four of us who didn't have a date."

Loona shrugged. "I don't know. I left for my date early. I guess he just jerked around to a porno or something." She then paused and then looked at his office suspicious. "Yet...something is just...off."

"Off?" Both imps asked, tilting their heads.

"Yeah, he just seems happier now for some reason," Loona explained. "He's a lot more cheerful at work these past few days. Plus, he's been less annoying. I told him I was going on a date again, and he was actually okay with it."

"Really? Because last time you told him that you were going out with a boy, he looked ready to have an aneurysm," Moxxie pointed out.

"Trust me, I was shocked as well," Loona said, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess he's doing something outside of work that's got him so happy because I rarely see him at home anymore."

"Maybe he found someone?" Millie suggests with a hopeful smile. "Maybe he got lucky on Valentine's Day and got himself a guy or girl of his own?"

Both Moxxie and Loona snorted before laughing for a full minute as the two banged on the latter's desk for support. Wiping the tear from his eyes, Moxxie said, "Yeah, right! I know our boss has had lovers in the past, but who would want to date him when pretty much everyone knows what he's like?"

A knock on the door made the others turn around as it opened to reveal none other than Prince Stolas arriving with a bright smile on his face. "Hello, everyone. Hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Nah, it's just about lunchtime, actually," Loona said, leaning back against her chair. "You want Blitz or something?"

"Yes, if you could get Blitzo to come out, I would be appreciative of that," Stolas said, smirking.

"The O is silent," all three reminded the prince before Loona hit her call button for her adopted father's office.

"Blitz, the clingy rich asshole is here for you again," Loona said to the speaker while wondering if she was going to hear her father crash through the window again or try faking a heart attack like last month. 

To her surprise, the office door opened as Blitzo, with a broad smile, walked over to Stolas and said something that made all three employees freeze in place. "Hey, babe. What's up?"

_ What,  _ Loona thought.

_ The,  _ Millie thought

**_Fuck?!_ ** Moxxie thought.

"I figured since it was your lunch hour, I could take us both out for a meal. Sounds good to you, Blitzo?" Stolas asked, smiling as he once again used the imps real name. 

To the team's surprise, Blitzo didn't correct him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Stolas's neck, leaned him in closer, and then proceeded to kiss him. And not just any simple kissing, but full-on lip to lip, mouth to mouth, couples kissing. A kiss so passionate and loving that it made all three onlookers' jaws drop as the entire room went silent in absolute stupefaction. 

Blitzo soon ended the kiss and winked at his lover. "Sure thing, babe. But you're buying."

"I'll be waiting in the car," Stolas said as he winked and began to walk away. While doing so, he made sure to shake his rump a bit, which made Blitzo growl at its sight.

Turning to his fellow employees, Blitzo ignored their expressions and smiled. "Right, I'm taking an early lunch. Moxxie and Millie? Welcome back, and glad to have you with us. We got a target to take out when I get back to get yourselves ready. Loona, get the portal ready when you can. Also, that boy you're seeing? Invite him over to dinner sometime so we can get to know him. Oh, and I'll be leaving early on Friday to go out with Stolas. We're going to Hungary to meet with some friends we met on our date in Monte Carlo. I'll be back home Saturday afternoon. See you later after lunch."

Blitzo happily walked out while leaving the three employees to stare at the door in shocked silence.

Millie then grinned and proudly puffed her chest out. "Damn, can I call it or what?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Please Kudos and comment below. Thanks.


End file.
